


Historyjka

by pentamerone



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cursed by gods, F/M, Heavy Angst, Inspiracja celtycką mitologią lekko, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Polski | Polish, Przeklęci, Reincarnation, Reinkarnacja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Mallory miała talent do opowiadania historii, ale jednej nie mógł usłyszeć ten, komu chciała ją przekazać.





	

**0.**

    Każdy, kto znał Mallory Barcley, bez wahania orzekłby, że to najzwyczajniejsza dziewczyna pod słońcem. Nigdy nie wyróżniła jej ani inteligencja, ani uroda. Nie dokonała niczego wielkiego, a choć była sympatyczna, nie posiadała też charyzmy, która porwałaby tłumy. Wielu ją lubiło, choć, mimo szczerych chęci, mało kto nazwałby ją wyjątkową.

Krótko mówiąc, Mallory Barcley doskonale wpisywała się w najbardziej standardowy model młodej kobiety z małego miasta. Dobra — acz nie doskonała — córka, pomocna koleżanka, singielka świeżo po dających jej wiele możliwości studiach. Nie bywała na pierwszym planie: w szkole piastowała jeden z mniej znaczących urzędów w samorządzie, należąc do bractwa studenckiego stanowiła tło dla bardziej wyrazistych sióstr, a teraz nadchodził w jej życiu moment, gdy zgadza się zostać druhną kolejnych przyjaciółek.

    Jednakże jedno od zawsze wyróżniało Mallory spośród innych, podobnych jej dziewcząt: fantazja. Nigdy nie wiązała swojej przyszłości z pisarstwem, co wszyscy uważali za ogromną szkodę, bowiem posiadała niesamowitą wyobraźnię, a los obdarzył ją lekkim piórem i talentem godnym prawdziwego gawędziarza. Twierdzono, że ma gadane, co można odczuć nawet przy komunikacji pisemnej. Często raczyła bliskich historyjkami, nie umiejąc zachować jedynie dla siebie podsuwanych przez umysł obrazów, a ich opowieść wciągała zazwyczaj od razu.

    Nie można było zaprzeczyć: w ustach Mallory Barcley wszystko, nawet banalna opowiastka, brzmiało niezwykle…

 

_ (Chcesz posłuchać bajki, Bren? Tylko wiesz, musisz pamiętać, że nie każda ma szczęśliwe zakończenie…) _

 

—

 

**I.**

Dawno temu, gdy świat nie liczył sobie jeszcze tylu lat, wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Były to piękne czasy — czasy królów i królowych, kamiennych zamków i gęstych lasów zamieszkanych przez tajemnice. Czasy, kiedy zielonymi krainami władali liczni bogowie o wielu imionach, a na swoich ziemiach każdy klan sprawował władzę absolutną. Tylko oni byli swoimi panami, więc osądzić nie mógł ich żaden śmiertelnik, jedynie ci, w których wierzyli i których czcili, pragnąc przychylności losu.

Tu, w świecie bogów o niezliczonych obliczach, sławiony przez braciszków w burych szatach Bóg zdawał się tylko odległym bytem. Nie należał do zielonych krain, choć braciszkowie powtarzali, że one należą do niego, jak i wszystko, co istnieje. Bóg ten miał być ojcem wszystkich, sprawiedliwym i miłosiernym, jednak tylko dla tych, którzy przyjmą go do serca. Lecz nikt nie zamierzał tego robić, nikt nie chciał narażać się bogom, jakich znał i potęgę nieraz widział. Wiara braciszków została odtrącona drwiną i śmiechem, powtarzano im, aby wrócili na południe, skąd przyszli. Chcieli tego również prawdziwi bogowie — zielone krainy należały przecież do nich na wieki. Kamienne zamki na zawsze pozostaną ich, a gęste lasy będą strzec tajemnic, które im powierzyli.

Lecz żyła sobie w tych czasach królowa. Młoda i piękna, o lokach koloru miedzi i oczach niczym szmaragdy. Szeptano, że jest wiedźmą, bowiem sama uroda nie mogłaby uwieść króla tak, by zakochał się do szaleństwa w młódce. Ona jednak nie znała magii — zachwyciła męża inteligencją, której się nie bała okazywać. Radziła królowi, a on zawsze jej słuchał, wierząc, że jego pani wie, co będzie dla nich dobre.

Właśnie dlatego królowa spojrzała na południe. Ujrzała wówczas jak obcy, nieuznany w królestwie jej męża Bóg zmusza kolejnych wielkich władców do złożenia sobie pokłonu. Oni zaś siłą przekonywali do ugięcia kolan tych, którzy nie zechcieli przyjąć nowego Boga dobrowolnie. Niejeden król nie zamierzał się poddawać, jednak ta nieznana siła z południa nie widziała problemu w połamaniu komuś nóg, gdy żądała oddania sobie hołdu.

Królowa nie chciała, aby jej męża również spotkał ten los. Pragnęła pozostać żoną władcy, matką przyszłych królów, zaś król nie pragnął niczego poza szczęściem swej pani. Posłuchał więc królowej, odrzucając wiarę ojców i przyjmując obcą, choć tak znaczącą religię. Nigdy nie było im dane ujrzeć Boga, w żaden sposób nie doświadczyli jego istnienia, jednakże zostali nagrodzeni za przyjęcie go. Mogli teraz przejąć ziemie innych władców, odebrać im korony i uczynić swoimi poddanymi.

I można sądzić, że teraz żyli długo i szczęśliwie… Przecież zyskali to, czego pragnęli i nic im już nie groziło, czyż nie?

 

_ (Ładna historyjka, prawda? …Och, no dobrze, tu mnie masz. To byłoby zbyt proste, gdyby kończyło się na tym). _

**II.**

Jakże naiwna musiała być królowa, jeśli naprawdę w to wierzyła. Czy naprawdę sądziła, że bogowie pozwolą jej nie odczuć swego gniewu? Wszak dali jej wszystko — życie, te piękne rude loki i oczy jak szmaragdy, mądrość, silnych synów, najpiękniejsze z córek… A przede wszystkim męża. Tego wysokiego, podobnego do niedźwiedzia męża, o czarnych jak węgiel włosach i ciepłych brązowych oczach. Męża, którego kochała z całych sił, bo widział ją taką, jaką była, nie zaś zuchwałą dziewką czy czarownicą. Męża, dla którego dobra podejmowała decyzje, choć była przecież tylko kobietą, a on w zamian darzył ją miłością tak silną, że ocierała się o nabożną cześć.

Tak, bogowie pozwolili im być razem, a oni ich zdradzili. Królowa spojrzała na południe i wybrała siłę zamiast wiary, a król posłusznie odrzucił religię czczącą tych, którzy dali mu wszystko. Był to kolejny popis zuchwałości tych dwojga. Kolejny, bowiem bluźnierstwem jest kochać kogoś i ufać mu bardziej niż siłom wyższym, stawiać go ponad nieśmiertelnymi. Królowi i jego żonie gniew bogów zapisano w gwiazdach, a zbyt wiele już im wybaczono, aby ten grzech również zignorować.

Królowa była mądra, lecz nie tak mądra, jak wierzyła. Chciała szczęścia dla siebie, dla ukochanego — tymczasem sprawiła, że odebrano im wszystko, co się liczyło.

Najpierw stracili swe ukochane, piękne dzieci. Silnych synów, którzy mieli zostać władcami, zabrała wojna, konających w męczarniach i upokarzanych w niewoli. Piękne córki, które miały władać u boku potężnych królów, zmarły jedna po drugiej w czasie zarazy, wykrzywione z bólu i oszpecone znamionami choroby. Kolejni potomkowie umierali w łonie ambitnej królowej, odchodząc tak szybko, że pogrążona w rozpaczy traciła rachubę, jak wiele dzieci jej odebrano.

Lecz nawet, gdy nie uchował się ani jeden dziedzic, a królowej zabrakło już łez, nie była sama. Przecież wciąż miała ukochanego, zawsze stojącego po jej stronie i wspierającego, gdy szalała ze zgryzoty. Z nim potrafiła znieść ciszę, jaka zapanowała w ogromnym zamku, odkąd zabrakło w nim dzieci. Z nim umiała przełknąć gorycz i upokorzenie, jakim było obiecanie cudzym rękom królestwa, które zbudowali. Królowa miała króla, a król miał królową. Tak było i miało tak pozostać na wieki, czyż nie?

Nie. Nie tak, jakby tego pragnęli i jak sobie życzyli.

Śmierć zabrała ich bez uprzedzenia, można by rzec — w mgnieniu oka. Nie odeszli jak wojownicy czy mędrcy, nie odeszli jak potężni władcy, którymi przecież byli. Zmarli we śnie, niewinni jak dzieci. Dusze opuściły ich ciała, gdy leżeli objęci, z palcami dłoni splecionymi na piersi króla i posiwiałą ze smutku głową królowej na jego ramieniu.

Bogowie wówczas po raz ostatni okazali im łaskę.

_ (Tak, wiem, że zrobiło się smutno, ale przecież mam słabość do takich historii. I nie tylko ja, więc nie bądź teraz hipokrytą. Sam wiecznie narzekasz na szczęśliwe zakończenia). _

 

**III.**

Śmierć byłaby zbyt prostą karą, zbyt łagodną wobec zdrady, jakiej król i królowa się dopuścili. Bogowie postanowili więc wykorzystać przeciwko dwójce niewiernych to, co skłoniło ich do zbrodni: ich samych. Ofiarowali im życie wieczne — od tej pory zawsze, gdy umierali, wkrótce przychodzili na świat ponownie, w młodych, nieskalanych ciałach. Zawsze blisko siebie, nigdy zbyt daleko, aby nie móc się poznać. Czasem w dzieciństwie, czasem później, lecz zawsze dochodziło do spotkania.

Gdzie więc tkwił haczyk, skoro nie zostali rozdzieleni?

Wiedli życia w różnych ciałach. Zazwyczaj takich, jak te pierwsze, prawdziwe, lecz nie tylko. Król bywał kobietą, królowa mężczyzną — wszak ciała nic nie znaczą, więc bogów nie obchodziły takie drobiazgi, jak płeć ukaranych. W setkach przeżytych żyć byli dla siebie przyjaciółmi, towarzyszami broni, sprzymierzeńcami, wspólnikami zbrodni, panem i poddanym, rodziną… Jednak nigdy nie należeli do siebie tak, jak niegdyś. Choć przecież miała ich łączyć wieczna miłość, nie pokochali się ponownie.

Ich życia bywały różne — raz lepsze, raz gorsze, czasem szczęśliwe, a czasem pełne rozpaczy. Wszystkie łączyło jedno: przejmujące do głębi, niezbywalne poczucie pustki. Czuli się, jakby w ich sercach ziały ogromne dziury; jakby odebrano im coś, bez czego pozostają zaledwie skorupami. Czasem ten ból jedynie cicho pulsował na obrzeżach świadomości, pozwalając normalnie funkcjonować, gdy nauczyło się go ignorować. Czasem rozrywał na strzępy umysł i duszę, zatruwał każdą myśl i powód do radości, doprowadzając do obłędu. Gdy tak było, życie szybko dobiegało końca, odebrane sobie przez cierpiącego i oszalałego z rozpaczy właściciela.

I tak, jak żyli razem, tak też umierali zawsze w tej samej chwili. Mogli być daleko od siebie, lecz to  nie miało znaczenia — ich serca przestawały bić równocześnie i równocześnie dusze opuszczały ciała. 

_ (Mówisz, że mam talent do łzawych historii? Uważaj, bo się zarumienię, a nie dotarłam jeszcze do najgorszej części…) _

 

**IV.**

Lecz nie zapomnijmy, że bogowie są sprawiedliwi, o wiele sprawiedliwsi od ludzi. Pamiętali o rolach, jakie król i królowa odegrali w zdradzie. Dlaczego więc król miałby otrzymać taką samą karę jak żona, która nakłoniła go do porzucenia wiary? Wszak jedynie posłuchał żony, był więc winny mniej od niej. “Zaufał niewłaściwej osobie”, stwierdzili niemal z litością bogowie.

Dlatego też pokuta królowej pozostawała po stokroć gorsza. Podczas gdy król rodził się i umierał, musząc jedynie żyć z palącą serce pustką, jego ukochanej pozostawiono świadomość popełnionego grzechu. Z każdym kolejnym przyjściem na świat towarzyszyły jej wspomnienia poprzednich wcieleń, począwszy od pierwszego — tego, w którym zawiniła. Zawsze doskonale wiedziała, czego jej brakuje. Zawsze od razu rozpoznawała króla. I nigdy nie powiedziała mu prawdy.

Nie mogła tego zrobić, gdyż wówczas śmierć nadeszłaby prędzej niż wiara w te słowa, brzmiące jak opowieść szaleńca. Królowa wiedziała o tym, bo próbowała. Nie raz i nie dwa. Może nawet i nie sto. Za każdym razem z tym samym efektem, więc przestała, nie chcąc czuć się winną kolejnych przedwczesnych zgonów, nagłych chorób, tragicznych wypadków. Wtedy pozostało jej jedynie oglądać, jak ukochany błądzi niczym ślepiec, szukając szczęścia, które mogłoby zapełnić pustkę w jego wnętrzu.

I przeżyć wszystkie te życia ze świadomością, że nigdy go nie odnajdzie.

 

_ (Podobało ci się? Coś tak sądziłam. Przecież wiem, że oboje lubimy takie historie… Zakończenie otwarte? Nie do końca… Bo widzisz…) _

 

—

 

**0, c.d.**

…dlatego też to właśnie ją Angie Wilson poprosiła na druhnę honorową. Choć przemawianie na weselach nie wydawało się Mallory szczególnie nęcącą perspektywą, nie potrafiła odmówić najlepszej przyjaciółce. Błagalne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu i wygięte w podkówkę usta działały na nią już, gdy miały zaledwie kilka lat. Od tamtej pory niewiele uległo zmianie w tej kwestii — nawet Ange nadal przypominała anioła. Zwłaszcza w przepięknej sukni ślubnej, którą również pomogła wybrać Mallory, poświęcając na to kilka cennych godzin. Oczywiście ona sama nie prezentowała się nawet w połowie tak efektownie, choć pastelowy strój druhny pasował do jej rudych włosów.

    Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Brena w smokingu. Doskonale wiedziała, że prawie nie słucha przemowy, ale nie miała mu tego za złe. Nie mogłaby mieć, widząc sposób, w jaki patrzył na swoją świeżo poślubioną żonę. On i Angie pasowali do siebie idealnie, uzupełniając pod każdym względem. Widać to było nawet w wyglądzie: drobna blondynka o błękitnych oczach i wysoki, dobrze zbudowany brunet. Ich spojrzenia były dziś tak pełne miłości, że nikt nie mógłby wątpić w ich uczucie.

    Mallory odchrząknęła, czując, jak zasycha jej w gardle.

_     Już tylko kilka zdań przemowy _ , napomniała samą siebie w duchu, utrzymując na twarzy serdeczny uśmiech.

    — …I dlatego cieszę się, mogąc być tu dziś z wami, na ślubie dwójki moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Od podstawówki, gdy zaczęła dostawać niemal co tydzień zaproszenia na randki, życzyłam Ange faceta, który by na nią zasługiwał. Oczywiście, nie mogłam wtedy przypuszczać, że sama ją z nim poznam. Widzisz, Angie? A ty odradzałaś mi pójście na architekturę!

    Zrobiła pauzę na śmiechy i uniosła do góry kieliszek z szampanem.

— Brennan, Ange, wasze zdrowie. Obyście na zawsze pozostali najszczęśliwszą parą, jaką znam.

Wychyliła toast wraz z resztą gości, po czym siadła wśród oklasków. Uśmiech, który nadal znajdował się na jej twarzy, sprawiał jej niemal ból, palił niczym piętno. 

_ Obłudnica, cholerna obłudnica. _ Ale co miała powiedzieć? Nie potrafiła wyjawić prawdy, zniszczyć im tego dnia. Wtrącić mimochodem, między jednym i drugim żartem, że za kilka lat czeka ich rozwód. W najlepszym razie. I to ona będzie temu winna, choć nie zrobi nic, aby zniszczyć ich małżeństwo.

Przeklęła w duchu bogów. Robiła to w tym życiu tak wiele razy, jak nie zdarzyło się jej już dawno.

Jak bardzo pragnęli ją tym razem pogrążyć? Nie dosyć, że pozwolili, aby nadano im takie imiona, to jeszcze te ciała…

Mimowolnie spojrzała w stronę młodej pary, chcąc jeszcze raz ujrzeć Brena. Niespodziewanie on zrobił to samo. Ciepłe brązowe oczy spotkały na chwilę szmaragdowe, nim Mallory wstała i wyszła z sali. Nie mogła płakać przy ludziach.

Królowe nie okazują słabości. W żadnym wcieleniu.

 

_ ( _ _ …Ta historia nie ma zakończenia, Bren. Ani złego, ani dobrego). _

**Author's Note:**

> Za stroną behindthenames.com:  
>  **Mallory** \- niefortunna  
>  **Brennan** \- smutek


End file.
